


Practice Room

by parkwoojins



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, i love alpacadong/dongpaca, idk what this is but its probably gonna be a few chapters long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 08:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwoojins/pseuds/parkwoojins
Summary: i rly rly rly love dongpaca so i wrote another fic about them hehe do leave kudos and comments so i can improve!!





	Practice Room

** Donghyun POV **

I sat outside the room, waiting for the owner of the place to reach and unlock the door. While waiting another guy, he looked about 2 or 3 years older than me, sat down next to me. I wondered what he could be doing here, all the other rooms were booked fully.

 _Maybe he's just waiting for someone here._ I tried to think of other explanations of why he would be sitting here. Right then, the owner walked over and I quickly stood up, the stranger did the same. 'So I can just stay here till you close right?'

I turned to stare at him, 'Uh I'm sorry but I already booked this room last week.' He turned and looked at me before looking back at the owner. 'I booked this room too last week. Is there a mix up?' The owner whipped out his phone and typed some things before showing it to us.

'It says here you **both** booked the room. Im Youngmin and Kim Donghyun.' We looked at each other before staring back at him, 'Do you have any other rooms that are available then?' He looked around, 'Nope, all are booked till the end of the day.'

The stranger, or rather, Youngmin, sighed before turning to me, 'Would you like to share the room then? Since it's already under both our names?' _Should I? I looked at him, he seemed harmless and if I was being honest he was really good looking._

'Yeah sure why not!' The owner nodded before unlocking the door. 'Well have fun, I'll come back to lock the room again when we're closing.' We both entered the room and set our stuff at the two opposite ends of the room.

I got out my guitar when I heard Youngmin clearing his throat behind me. 'If you don't mind me asking, what do you specialize in?' 'I specialize or rather, I can sing and I rap a little but it isn't good, what about you?'

He looked like a rapper, but sometimes looks were deceiving but I was interested to know what he specialized in. 'I'm a rapper and a dancer.' _Ah I was half right._ 'I'm Youngmin by the way, 95 liner.'

'I'm Donghyun, a 98 liner.' He nodded at me before turning around to unpack his things, 'If you need any help in practicing your rap you can just ask me. Also if you're fine with it we can go get lunch later.'

I smiled, he was really nice, 'Alright hyung thanks, just let me know when you want to go for lunch, I'm alright with any time!' I turned back to start practicing my song that I had written.

** Youngmin POV **

I looked at his back facing me. God he was good looking. I can't believe he actually said yes to going out for lunch, now all I could do is make sure I don't make a fool out of myself. From the time I met him till now, I was doing a good job at not messing up yet.

I searched for songs to practice my dance with, but then I heard Donghyun singing and my head snapped up. His voice was angelic, it was soft but strong at the same time. I sat there and listened to him sing the whole song, his voice was captivating.

_I didn't like you at the beginning._  
_But I got a feeling for you slowly._  
_You who act like a friend, no, you who act like a family._  
_You look pretty._  
_We stick together everyday, we watch movies together._  
_We practiced together, we eat together, and we play together._  
_When we feel upset we hold hands and when our eyes meet we feel comforted._  
_You look pretty._  
_You look so pretty._  
_Are we going to be more than friends?_  
_You look pretty, you look so pretty, and I think I'm going crazy._  
_Are we going to be awkward?_  
_You look pretty, you look so pretty._  
_And I think I'm going crazy._

He strummed the last chord on the guitar and I couldn't stop myself from clapping. He turned around. 'You heard that?' I gaped at him, 'That was amazing, I- you- your voice- wow.' He laughed at me. _I must look like a idiot right now._

'Wow your voice is so good and I'm not exaggerating it's amazing.' He smiled at me, 'Thank you hyung, but shouldn't you start practicing?' I looked down at my phone and saw that the song "열어줘" or "Open Up" was playing.

'Yeah you're right I should start practicing.' I plugged in my headphones and restarted the song again. I watched myself in the mirror, I had almost perfected the dance other than a few mistakes here and there. I was mostly satisfied, a couple more times and it would be perfect.

I took out the headphones and walked over to my bag to get water and I heard clapping from the other side of the room. I turned around and saw Donghyun with his mouth wide open, 'Now that. That was amazing.'

I could feel myself flush in embarrassment, 'It really wasn't, I had so many mistakes ugh.' I flopped on the floor and closed my eyes. I heard footsteps coming closer to me before stopping next to me.

I opened my eyes only to be met with Donghyun looking down at me. He sat down next to me, 'Well, I'm not a dancer but that was hella amazing. The way you moved was just so smooth. It was just, wow.'

We both looked at each other and burst out laughing, 'What's with us and using wow. It seems like it's a common word.' _Damn I really loved his laugh._

He stood up and stretched out his hand to me while chuckling, 'Get up hyung, we still have 5 hours to go.' I really wanted to just stop practicing and watch Donghyun, but I let him pull me up and got back to practicing.

_Maybe today would be a good day, and hopefully I could get to know Donghyun better._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all I know this chapter was rly boring but I need a base to start off the story!! when will i ever stop using donghyun's song in my fics omg HAHA but hope you guys still liked it tho!! do leave kudos and comments so I can improve!! idk when the next chapter will be out tbh maybe in about 4-5 days or a week!!
> 
> twitter -> @pxrkwoojins

**Author's Note:**

> i rly rly rly love dongpaca so i wrote another fic about them hehe do leave kudos and comments so i can improve!!


End file.
